


easy is overdone

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The job went well.





	easy is overdone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> i wrote this between leaving the theater and getting on the highway to go home. amazing
> 
> on mobile so I'll link later but titles from Overdone by I think xxyyxx

Buddy and Darling act like they adore him more often than not. 

It's flattering that she likes him, because, c'mon, she looks like _that_.

He's not as sure how he feels about Buddy, especially when he drops a lot more threats than Darling does and is always quicker to a trigger. But he seems interested in his music, and even brought a headphone splitter to the warehouse once when Doc got held up and they knew they'd be sitting around for a while.

Buddy kisses him again, at the same time Darling's hands slide down his stomach again and tease long nails at the waist of his jeans.

Yeah, sure. He likes him.


End file.
